Love Thy Inu, Save Thy Soul
by b121
Summary: A SessXInu Fic, this story is about hatred, desire, sadness, and ultimately love. Can you love what you once despised? Warning Might also Include Mpreg!
1. Sleepless Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or lay claim on any of the characters in the anime.**

(Note- Do not Compare this to my other stories, each and every one I choose to write as I please, and I am sure that most are going to be completely different from one another, in more ways than one.)

This Story is about hatred, desire, sadness, and ultimately love. It takes place in ancient times back when demons ruled the land and humans were despised by most. Back in ancient lands of what is known as Japan.

**Warning**- This story will include **yaoi** which means male/male, if you don't like or aren't willing to read a story with this type of relationship, I suggest you to leave now.

New Ages:

Rin- 15

Sesshoumaru- 2000 (Equivalent to a 20 Year Old Human)

Inuyasha- 1700 (Equivalent to a 17 Year Old Human)

Kagome-16

Sango-18

Miroku-18

Shippo-800 (Equivalent to a 8 Year Old Human)

Kouga- 1800 (equivalent to a 18 Year Old Human)

More Characters Might Be Included Later On

"..." :Talking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru silently sits on his balcony during a full moon's night. The wind caresses his long silver tresses, twirling and dancing endlessly in the breeze. Hes thinking again, like he

does so many nights now. I wonder what he is thinking about, what is so important to him that he wastes away his nights like this.

"Rin, why are you still awake at this hour?" Oh, so he has noticed my presence, I wish I could tell him that I want to know what hes thinking about, but like always he will never

utter a word about it. "I just couldn't sleep and wanted to see why your up so late".

He turns his surreal, golden, emotionless eyes towards my direction. He seems to be analyzing something about me, then he turns to stare ahead, into the forest once again and

responds "My matters don't concern you, and you are much too young to be up so late, go back to bed".

I look upon his face once again, one that looks so young, hiding his true age, then I bow my head down "Yes, my lord" and I leave to go back to my bedchamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**In Small Campsite A Short Distance Away**-------------------------------------------------

The Night Seems so peaceful... its always peaceful. But my mind is still full of thoughts, racing, never ending. Sometimes I wonder who am I really? Hn, if you ask my half brother

he'll probably say I'm an impure halfbreed, not worthy of life. Chances are he would not reward you with an answer or even an acknowledgment, or he might just kill you on the

spot, such a cold hearted bastard. Kagome would probably say with an overly cheery smile that I'm her friend, while Miroku and Sango would tell you that I'm a half demon.

Shippo would say I'm his family, the poor little guy, sure sometimes I can be rough with him but he knows I care for his safety as much as the others do...and well, what I consider

myself...I'm not too sure yet.

I also wonder...if some day, hopefully soon, my last family member will care about me as well. Because as much as I hate saying it...I don't really hate Sesshoumaru as much as I let

on. I just wish he'd care about me, in any way, because... I already care about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank You for taking an interest in my story, please leave a review and tell me what you think, and ideas are always welcome.


	2. Lonely Mornings

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime known as Inuyasha or claim to own any of its characters.

Thank you for the reviews, and I felt so inspired to write that I decided to write and post the next part of the story.

Note- I'm trying my hardest to keep their point of views as realistic and somewhat like how they are in the anime. So while some of what I write will be neat and clear, that's not how we all think, and so depending on who it is, their way of thinking will be different.

**Warning**- This story will include **yaoi** which means male/male, if you don't like or aren't willing to read a story with this type of relationship, I suggest you to leave now.

"..." :Talking

Refer to first page for character's ages

R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Campsite, Morning**-----------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly open my eyes, blearily trying to adjust my vision to the brightness outside, I get my things and come out of my tent that I brought from my time. No one else is awake, so I

decide to get a fire going and make some ramen soup for everyone. After I'm done I decide to go wake up Inuyasha first. Now no one but Sango and Miroku know how I truly feel

about Inuyasha, and until I get the courage to confront him and see if he feels the same way, I'll just have to be a friend to him.

I walk up to his tree and look at him sitting on his branch, drooling. Heh I find it so cute how he sleeps all sprawled out. I hear him murmur something in his sleep "..stupid Kagome

and her stupid smile". What did he say?! I angrily glare at him and yell out "Sit!" as many times as I can, and I'm satisfied when I heard a loud "plop" and see a humongous hole in

the ground shaped like Inuyasha.

He gets up and looks dazed, then he sees me and realizes what happened, he angrily yells at me "what did you do that for?! Cant you see I was sleeping!". I just smirk at him and

respond "well that's what you get for calling me stupid in your sleep". He just pouts and goes grumbling towards the camp. I admit he can be very stubborn and get easily angered,

but he sure does the cutest things!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Shesshoumaru's Castle**-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes and stare at my surroundings, my bedchamber... It feels so empty, so alone..

For the past 2000 years I have never felt like this before, I always enjoyed my solitude and peace...but lately, everything just seems too quiet..too peaceful.

Normally around my age, yokai's find a mate to spend eternity with... But I'm not interested in any of the imbecilic, obnoxious females that are always fawning over me. They disgust

me with their complete submissiveness and total helplessness.

All except the young girl named Rin. I still do not know why I saved her, but although I don't tell her, I'm glad I did. Because in the time she has been with me, I have come to see

her as my daughter, even though she's a human.

Hmm... I wonder if my worthless half brother is planning on mating that wench hes always with, hmph she's not worth his time, she knows nothing about yokai or even the world

yet, because she is still merely just a child, while Inuyasha has lived 1650 of his 1700 years. You'd think he learned the first time when he was trapped to the god tree for 50 years,

but here he is going down the same path once again.

Honestly, although my half brother is just a mere half breed. I must admit he is quite powerful as well as handsome, and I know that hes not as stubborn as he leads everyone else to

believe. That priestess' incarnate does not deserve one of the royal inu yokai descent, no matter how tainted he is

I become bored with my train of thought and decide I'm better off back in the world of endless slumber. But as I slowly reach that endlessly dark abyss of the subconscious, I have

one more thought that afterword's I have no recollection of... 'and either way she can not have him, because he is destined to be mine'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is another chapter, tried the best I could. By the way that little ending there is just a peek of what Sesshoumaru's subconscious is thinking, now isn't that interesting?

Also to clear things up, Kagome found Inuyasha's pouting like a little child who didn't get his way, cute.


	3. Unplanned Encounters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or claim to own the anime, or any of the characters.

(Sorry for the rather late update!)

Thank you for all your reviews, they are really inspiring me to keep on writing. Oh and about the request one of my faithful readers has asked of me, I'll consider it. (Not much of a big fan myself) But I wont overdo it either if I do add that in.

"..." :Talking

R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**Onward To The West!**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the rest continue their journey towards the west, unaware of the dangers that await them along their path. They were also unaware that they were being watched...

'Keep going west' the hooded figure thinks to himself 'soon I will defeat you once and for all...' the figure jumps up and disappears among the trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**Walking With The Group**--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today we have started up our journey to the West once again, where we are planning on going even I don't know, the only one who does know is Inuyasha.

I look in front of me were Sango is, then I look down...and I slowly bring my hand closer and closer... "Slap!" Ouch, she sure does hit hard. "Miroku you hentai!" Meh if you ask me it was still worth it.

And so we are walking...and walking...and walking...boy do we walk a lot.

I look down and decide to move my hand again... "Don't you even dare! You grab me one more time and ill make sure you lose those hentai hands of yours for good!" Erm... maybe not.

We are walking ...wait, who is that up ahead?...Naraku!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Battle**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, so we meet again, Inuyasha..." Naraku turns and starts walking away.

"Wha?! Get back here and fight Naraku! Its time for you to die!" Inuyasha bellows out to the retreating form, Naraku turns slightly and smirks, "Oh my sincerest apologies, but I have to get back to my lands, but if you wish to have a fight...I can grant you that".

Naraku turns around fully now, he takes a stone carved with strange symbols "too bad I am going to have to miss your defeat, you miserable excuse for a demon" Naraku jams the stone onto the earth and everything starts to shake. Out of the earth forms a horrible, gigantic, one eyed beast made completely out of dirt and stone. "But wait, we cant have your pack helping you" The Creature slams its fist, and big chunks of earth come flying out, too fast to dodge, it knocks all of Inuyasha's teammates out cold, leaving him to fight on his own. "Now that's much better, I'll be going now" Naraku jumps up and dives into the dense forest.

Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsaiga and it transforms to its true form. He runs towards the beast but it swats him away like you would to get rid of an annoying pest. Inuyasha runs back towards it and jumps for an attack, but the monster punches his small form sending him flying one way and his sword in the other.

The beast goes up to him and grabs him before he could get up, and starts squeezing the life out of him. All Inuyasha could do is hope for some miracle that would save his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's Castle**----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open, he'd been silently resting in the garden for the evening, but now he felt a sense of danger approaching his territory.

He looks towards where he felt it and runs towards the direction, hand on sword just in case.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Battle**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha struggles with the last ounce of energy he has, fighting for his life. Just before he faints from exhaustion and gives in to his impending doom, he sees a blur of white in front of him...

The blur slices through the beast, cutting off piece after piece with amazing speed. I start falling when the hand is also cut off, and right before I hit the ground the blur comes right up to me and catches me, and at that moment is when I look into eyes so similar to my own, long silken hair, flawless face...Sesshoumaru...and I finally see nothing more but darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry everyone for taking so long to update, heh... had writers block there for a second but now that I got that out of the way I can continue!

Also I'm terribly sorry how awfully written this chapter was but I rushed through and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, I'm not much into writing fight scenes as you can tell.


	4. Inuyasha Wakes Up

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the anime Inuyasha

Sorry if this chapters writing is messy, I haven't written anything in a while. Oh and the characters might be a little OOC in this chapter, I rushed it.

"..." :Talking

R&R!

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_**Sesshoumaru's Castle_------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I slowly awaken,... where am I?

I glance around this strange room I'm in, it is very elegant, fit for someone of royal status. Trying to remember what happened, everything suddenly flashes before my eyes.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha struggles with the last ounce of energy he has, fighting for his life. Just before he faints from exhaustion and gives in to his impending doom, he sees a blur of white in front of him...

The blur slices through the beast, cutting off piece after piece with amazing speed. I start falling when the hand is also cut off, and right before I hit the ground the blur comes right up to me and catches me, and at that moment is when I look into eyes so similar to my own, long silken hair, flawless face...Sesshoumaru...and I finally see nothing more but darkness.

**End Of Flashback**

I can't breathe for a second...why did he save me? Why didn't he leave me to die?

I try to slowly calm myself down, if he wanted me dead he would of killed me by now...

Getting up I slowly make my way towards the door and peak down the long, seemingly never ending hallway. I see no sign of life and decided to slowly and cautiously leave the room. I walk down and hear some scribbling on the other side of a pair of big mahogany doors with beautiful sakura blossoms carved into it. I peer inside...

And instantly meet the eyes of my beautiful half brother...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Looking through each scroll carefully accessing what I must concerning each piece of parchment. The life of a lord has always been a dull and uneventful one...

I hear the sound of one of the doors creaking, I glance up and meet the eyes of my half breed brother. Our gaze at one another does not last for more than 5 seconds before I return to my previous ministrations.

Footsteps echo in the spacious room, as slow paces make their way up to me. I sigh, knowing my half brother, he wont leave things be without an answer. I look up at him and he smirks, "so the great and powerful lord of the western lands decided that this rotten, half-breed should live to see another day? Well, brother, I didn't know you cared." Oh how I want to wipe the floor with that smirking face of his, but this Sesshoumaru is above such desires. Well two can play this game " ahem, dear _**half breed**_, I do not believe it is wise to start an argument dressed as you were the day you were born." Now it is my turn to smirk, he looks at me questioningly, then looks down and almost jumps, quickly grabbing a book? and covering himself with it. He was blushing so much I thought he would explode from embarrassment. "Why you, I'll get you for this Sesshoumaru!" The half-breed quickly runs out of the room, well I must admit he has a nice backside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe this is happening to me! This has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life!

I run back to the room I woke up in and dive for the bed, quickly covering myself up with the silken sheets. The book I was holding falls open to a random page. I notice a scroll neatly pressed slip out of the book, it has the mark of the Royal Inu-Yokai family. Slowly unfolding the ancient parchment, I begin to read its contents '_ My dear son Sesshoumaru, if you are reading this now then the outcome of the war resulted in my passing. My only wish is that you honour our family and protect Inuyasha, because of his gift of being a hanyou, I have chosen him, to be your future mate.'_

...Future...mate? ...I drop the scroll begin to search the room, finding my fire-rat robe and picking up Tetsusaiga, I quickly dress and begin to leave, I glance back to the scroll. I pick it up and place it in my robe, its time to go back to Kagome...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hey everyone, I am sorry I took so long to update, heh writers block always ruins stories. I know its short but I finally have somewhat of an idea of where to head with the rest of this story. Anyway looks like Inuyasha is denying the news, wonder what will happen next?


	5. Computer Crashed

Hi everyone sorry that I didn't update the story, the thing is chapter 5 was amazing, it was just perfect, cam out the way I wanted, and was one of the longest chapters I had written, it even had some comedy in it as well...but alas, the unlucky night I went to post the darn thing, while trying to post it, my computer completely crashed, and wouldnt go back on, now after a long time I got it fixed, with all previous information in it including chapter 5 gone, anyway after that I gave up out of anger and didnt want to write anymore, I do not know if I will abandon this fic, update it, or go in a completaly new direction with it, but we'll see eventually.


End file.
